


Mission Success (Kinda)

by LinesAndColors



Series: Casual Spies [3]
Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Guns, I kinda love her, M/M, Marcy being cool and confident, Marcy gets to shine, because I love her, but not really cause it's Walters inventions, mission, she's sick of these boys though, she's v cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinesAndColors/pseuds/LinesAndColors
Summary: A Marcy centric one because she's just, *mwah* chefs kiss.Marcy and the Beckett/Sterling team finish a well thought out mission, and Lance takes the opportunity to complain about how dense Walter is. Cause he's really got a place to talk, don't he.I mean, they're both kinda dense but Lance is definitely worse and Marcy is sick of hearing them complain about each other and really wishes one of them would just bite the bullet and ask the other out.You knowLike she's been suggesting they do every time they complain.
Relationships: Marcy Kappel & Lance Sterling, Walter Beckett/Lance Sterling
Series: Casual Spies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078886
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Mission Success (Kinda)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was supposed to be like the Cafe Chatter one only this time its Lance who complaining but then I wrote out a whole scene of them doing field work that I had no previous intention of doing so, now we are here.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, it turned out to be them not being so casual and I'm sorry. It's literally in the name of the series and I couldn't even stick to that.

Marcy rolled her shoulder, soft pops ringing through them, loosening up the joint. She peeked around the crate she hid behind one last time, just to make sure she knew exactly what the layout was. As good as Sterling and Beckett were at improvising these kinds of things, she really wasn't. Her training hadn't been spy work and intelligence, her training was about hunting down the unhuntable and bringing to justice those who thought they were above it and that took calculations, and investigations, and _plans._ And for the first time since she started working with the eccentric bird fanatics, they were finally doing things her way.

With a quiet cocking of the weapon in her hands she looked back at the banister above the large ballroom, and she waited, staring at that one spot, hardly breathing, feelings the calm before the storm until

_There is is._

The little flash of light from Beckett popped up between the banister rails, one, two, _three times, perfect._ Finally she gets to step into what she does best.

Popping up from behind the crate, time seemed to slow down for her. Doing a quick scan just to make sure nothing had changed, she finally got to see the whole room unobstructed by hiding spots. Crates and boxes lied around the edges of the ballroom, various employees worked to unpack the supplies and decorations for a ball that was supposed to happen tommorrow, but unfortunately for them, it just wasn't going to happen. Their movements all were categorized somewhere in her head in the second it took to stand up from behind the crate, every minute shift taken in, but Marcy didn't much care for the employees, they all almost blanked out from her vision, becoming nothing more then moving obstacles, and she zeroed in on the real reason they were there.

The son of a gun who thought Beckett's way of doing things wasn't good enough. The bastard agent went rogue, killing recklessly, targeting anyone he decided was worthy of death, and called himself a hero for it.

So it was with no lack of pleasure that Marcy pointed the cross hair right for his head, 

And Fired.

And the noise came rushing back to her as time caught up and the room descended into chaos. Distantly she registered the shots going off on the other side of the room, Sterling and his team taking down the lackies that tried to flee, and for once she found herself unconcerned with worries of if they'd fail. For the first time in her life she found she trusted the people she worked with to do their part, and with the confidence of a woman who's already won, she swung and hitched the gun back into her belt, all but strutting her way toward the middle of the room where the rogue agent laid, covered in an explosive version of Beckett's serious string.

Honest the gun was one of her favorites of the things he made, it was just so _effective._ Just took 'em down, no harm done to them, and yet unlike a bullet, there was no worry of them getting away or firing a few desperate shots back, cause the little pink ammo exploded on impact and coated the person in the strange substance and they were down for the count. Good for ambushes. So good. She made a mental note to give Beckett a compliment for them later, cause honestly, that kid really needed more acknowledgement of the things he does.

And speaking of the devil, she looked up to see the inventor himself hop over the railing of the banister, throwing some weird device under him that exploded into a cushion for him to land on, and behind him, she was glad to see their other objective for the night safe and sound. A timid old man who used to work for the agency, abducted by the rogue agent as a way to hack into the agent database. Honestly what was it with bad guys these days and stealing their scientists.

Beckett approached her, all wildly reckless grins full of pride and excitement and she found herself grinning back. He tossed her the next device she needed. Well, more like tossed it to the left of her, she also made a mental note to tell Sterling to get the other working on his aim. 

Holding the peanut shaped device in both her hands she pressed the two buttons to get the weird gloves out and wrapping around her hands. Once again in an explosive manner, Beckett seemed really into small things that exploded into big things these past few months. With the gloves on she was able to reach down and hoist the man up without getting her hands stuck in the serious string.

"Let, Go of Me!" The man grit out, struggling to free himself fruitlessly as she dragged him across the now vacated ballroom over to the door. She looked around, ignoring him, and saw Sterling and the others doing the same with the fools who were stupid enough to follow the bastard agent, while Beckett flitted about, pouring dissolvent on their serious string after taking weapons and securing handcuffs. 

Once she did a headcount to make sure all was accounted for, (and cursed mentally for coming up one short; she knew they wouldn't all be in the ballroom but still, it was disappointing to get so close,) she gave her shoulders another roll as she relaxed some of the tension from the mission.

"Off without a hitch boys, I'm almost impressed." She said, still looking down at the caught agent she _really_ wanted to punch.

A sly grin caught her mouth as she heard both Sterling and Beckett respond with an offended, "Almost!?" And she walked away and outside the doors to go make sure the agencies trucks were arriving on time, ignoring the two of them giving affronted speeches about how well the mission went and how good each thought they did, Sterling getting out one final, "I took down five men, you took down one!" Before the grand doors shut behind her.

Once outside Marcy took a moment to breath in the clear nights air. Honestly the two were right, that mission went perfectly, and the pride in her wanted to contribute that to her planning, but honestly, as she looked up at the stars, she found herself grateful for the team she'd gained. Sure, she absolutely despised the meetings and the squabbling and the idiots she had to work with in the offices as the agency and her department tried to get used to teamwork, and yes, Ears and Eyes were a brilliant pair she could trust with her life. But they weren't really field agents, they were investigators, intelligent out of their minds (even if Ears tried to hide it) but ultimately still people she had to constantly worry about tripping up or getting hurt when they got into real scuffles.

The two spies though, for all they bickered, and did impulsive things, and generally made her question if she was an agent or a babysitter sometimes, the two could handle their own. She didn't have to worry about Beckett's lack of field work experience because she knew, no matter what, Sterling would always notice Beckett's safety first, and Sterling would always prioritize keeping the kid safe, (something that honestly surprised her looking at his records of past field partners.) She also didn't have to worry about Sterling running off and doing something stupid and suicidal to appease his pride because she knew Beckett would kick up a fuss over it and Sterling would back down every time.

As for the rest of their new 'covert team,' well, she knew they were really just used as grunts so far, carrying the heavy but not particularly dangerous work. Though she did look forward to seeing Sterling and Beckett get chewed out by Jenkins for 'not letting your team help you enough, honestly you two, I gave you that team for a reason-' Honestly the thought even now made her huff a small laugh.

Yes, she thought, really an exceptional mission.

But she was tired now and they'd been scoping the place out and laying down the plan for hours before they finally attacked and she was ready to go home, make herself a hot beverage of some kind, and settle into bed.

And seeing the agency trucks pull up, she finally could. That is, until Sterling stepped out of the door next to her with irritation rolling off of him.

"What's it this time Sterling," she sighed out, teasing him with the faux annoyance.

For once though he didn't rise to the bait, instead just gave a frustrated sound, "He told me tonight, and I'm literally quoting here, 'You know Lance, the new additions to your suit really stand out, maybe later you could take it off, let me get a closer look,' and that's _word for word_ Marcy. Word. For. Word." His hands made sharp movements in front of him as he articulated the words.

"Okay, so he's flirting with you." She deadpanned back, already having had this same conversation with the man several times.

"No!" Sterling nearly shouted, "Hes Not! Again! Cause right after he just immediately follows it up with explaining he wanted to add the little device for the slippy-gloves to it. Something about our increased usage of the serious shooters or something." He groaned and tilted his head back, "I swear the kid's just dense! He does this every time! He says or does something that sounds almost like he's flirting in the weird Walter sorta way but then it turns out to just be something innocent he's talking about or doing! Honestly, I'm amazed someone can unknowingly say so many pick up lines in casual conversation."

Marcy closed her eyes so she could roll them without him seeing. "Are you sure it's unknowingly? Couldn't the kid just be bad at shutting up."

"Yes I'm sure Marcy." He hisses back at her, "I know this kid pretty well, he's always been like this since we first met. He just does weird suggestive things without so much as a blink cause to him, I guess they're just normal Walter things. I know when someone's flirting with me."

"Alright, I'll take your word for it," she ceded, not wanting to fight this particular fight, "but if this is getting to you so much, why don't you just, you know, ask him out? Or does the great Lance Sterling get cold feet when it comes to crushes."

"It's not a crush," he deadpanned, "Its just hard _not_ to notice when someone says something that by all means, should be flirting. And no, I can't ask him out, he's my partner who I'm not even sure is aware that flirting is even a thing. Hell! Frankly it wouldn't surprise me if he was like you! All, not interested and stuff."

Marcy looked over to where the others of the team were leading the captured group into the back of the van. "Who knows, maybe he is, but it doesn't hurt to try. Or at the very least just, ask if he's into guys."

Sterling stayed silent for a few moments and, for a second, Marcy was almost worried he broke, but he spoke up quietly, "And what? What then Marcy, say 'sorry I stereotyped you' if he's not? And if he is? Make things awkward for no reason? If he wanted me to know, he'd tell me. Boy has no filter. I'm not about to be some creepy older guy asking uncomfortable questions about his sexuality. I like our partnership as it is, and that's all that needs to be. A partnership." By the end he gained a sort of steel to his voice and Marcy shrugged.

"All right, if that's what you're happy with but, hey, maybe drop some pick up lines back, see if he picks up on them. Might at the very least just be some light fun." She started to walk away, really wanting to be home, a small wave tossed over her shoulder to Sterling, and she smiled as she heard one final response from him.

"Yeah, maybe I'll do that."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I've realized that Lance, being who he is, could not possibly miss all the signs Walters putting down. The man flirts like he breaths. He's gotta be used to people hitting on him. But what I also noticed is Walter moves very quickly from one idea to another and always plays off anything that might be flirty as though this is just normal.
> 
> Again, he sat in his lap, and then proceeded to ask about Killian. Like, you all saw the look on Lance's face, he noticed the sitting on his lap thing, but then Walter just acts like this is a casual every day thing and Lance just goes with it.
> 
> They're both bad at this is what I'm saying.
> 
> Also, doesn't help that Walter kinda started sorta-flirting with Lance from the moment they met so Lance just kinda assumes, okay, this is just who Walter is.
> 
> Marcy is so done with them. She's a little nicer to Walter because at least he's trying.
> 
> Also, Lance is so so hard for me to write for some reason so I'm sorry if he doesn't sound like him


End file.
